


Random Moments

by elrond50



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-21
Updated: 2002-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows Random Meeting, future fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Moments

## Random Moments

by Elrond50

[]()

* * *

Author's note: This is the requested follow up. 

Whitney looked at the man in bed next to him and was amazed. He never would have guessed that Clark was such an animal in bed. He made Whit experience pleasures he had never known. He looked at the man and could still see the boy he knew. He was so happy to have run into him yesterday at the book store. For all his accomplishments, Whit was lonely and had no one to share his life with anymore. He had cut himself off from Smallville for fear of rejection and had hidden so well none of his former teammates would recognize the real him. He looked at the time and decided to forego his regular morning run. He had a major workout the prior night so he was good. Besides it was bad manners to leave a guest alone. 

He went to the front door and picked up his Planet. He went to get his morning cup of coffee and looked at the news of the day. He always looked at the Sports section first, to see the scores and highlights and to look back at the past and wonder if it was worth it. He had been in the Pros for seven seasons and a starter for five and a half. He was All Pro for four of them. He was on top of the world but dying inside. It was strange but his mother's death had been cathartic in a way. There was no one left to be disappointed in him. There was also no one left to share his glory or his sorrows. He was thankful that she was alive when he won the Super Bowl. He had been able to share that. 

He sighed and got up and went to see about breakfast. He pondered the man upstairs in his bed that had opened so many windows in his life and he had no clue. Clark was his first male crush and the ideal to which he had held his random encounters. His one real relationship had been built on trial and error. Neither of them knew how to have one but for almost three years it had worked. But college is not reality and that was the end of trying to reconcile the two halves of his life. 

He felt arms go around him as he was engulfed in a warm hug. Jason had not been a cuddler but Clark was and Whitney loved it. `One night and I'm hooked' Clark began to nuzzle Whit's neck and nipped at his earlobe. 

"Good morning, anything good in the paper?" 

"No, since Ms. Lane is off and you were busy, no Earth-shattering news to report today." 

"Good" Clark's hands were rubbing his abs and ass at the same time. Before he knew it, Whit was grinding his ass into Clark's crotch. 

"I'm off today, what do you say to a round or three?" 

"God yes!" Next thing Whit notices is he is bent over the kitchen counter with Clark's tongue in his ass. He is moaning and grinding backwards. Clark is the only man to ever enter him and Clark had taken great pleasure in showing him how great a screw could be. Soon he feels a finger , then two spreading him. 

"I love your ass Whitney, so tight, so hard, god you are beautiful." Clark's cock has breached his ring and Whitney is now breathless. Clark finds a rhythm but won't let Whit touch his own cock. "MINE!" 

"UH, please, OH!" Whit has never felt this way before. He would be Clark's slave for eternity if he could feel like this forever. Whit does not even comprehend he is coming until Clark pulls out and gives him a long gentle kiss. Whitney is beyond words. He has literally had his brains fucked out. 

"You okay?" 

"Never better." Another kiss and Clark wraps his arms around him and holds him tight. 

"I could get used to this." 

"Clark...I could stay naked with you forever." 

"I like the sound of that and your place is much closer to work than mine is." 

"You are welcome over here anytime." 

"Be careful, I will take you up on that. I would like to get to know the `new' Whitney Fordman. I know the Smallville version and can guess at the NFL version but this one has all sorts of quirks and hidden treasures, aching to be explored." Clark punctuated that by sticking his tongue in Whit's ear. 

"Clark...the way I feel right now I would give you anything you asked." 

"MY! I'd settle for a quick nap and a lunch date. Lets go back to bed, you and I fit together very well. I haven't slept that well since high school." 

"Anything you want." 

"Keep it up and I might ask for a nice new car." 

"One night and I'm hooked. Look at the package. Tall, tan, handsome, strong, smart, honest, great guy, with an incredible smile. I'd like to have the option to buy." 

"Well the lease to own is already on the table, so that option can be put in as well because I like the package in front of me. Mom and Dad want me to settle down, they never said anything about which gender." 

"Clark...I thought we would see what happens before..." 

"We did and last night was beyond imagination. I haven't dated a guy since high school and I haven't dated in a year. So, I say that a random meeting in a bookstore could lead to something that we both need and want." Clark ran his fingers through Whit's hair and kissed him. "I'm not going to push but I also and not going to fight how I feel. I am JOYFUL today. I haven't felt like singing in ages. So, all the options are on the table." 

"And we both know where we are coming from and where we stand. Okay Clark, a nap and then lunch." 

"Followed by round two. I 'm warning you now Whit, I like to have sex." 

"I think I can manage that one." 

"And I like to cuddle." 

"Okay with that also." 

"So, about that nap..." 


End file.
